1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image formation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of providing devices with job history information on image forming jobs, which allows a user to verify image forming jobs already performed and conveniently perform any one of the image forming jobs already performed again when print data transmitted to an image forming apparatus is desired to be reprinted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a host wants to reprint print data already transmitted to a printer, a method of storing the file names and the paths of recent print data, which were transmitted from a computer to the printer, in a recent print data job list of a printer job window and managing the print data is used. However, in the conventional method, the host manages the print list, but cannot verify the entire job history of the printer in a predetermined period. That is, it is impossible to verify the job history information on various kinds of job data printed by the printer. The job history information is classified by the device.
In addition, since a device connected to a printer through wire/wireless communication does not manage job history information, a process of searching job data and transmitting the job data again is required when performing a reprinting process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for verifying history information of image forming jobs.